User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Portal RPG Mr. Yokai Edition
This is what Portal RPG if I made it. Elements *Iron: Steel element. *Glimmer: Light element. *Umbra: Darkness element. *Draco: Dragons. *Vigor: Buff characters. *Gale: Flying/wind characters. *Occult: Psychic/smart characters. *Grama: Grass element. *Onyx: Rock element. *Vellum: Paper element. *Bane: Poison element. *Yurei: Ghost element. *Beh: Do I have to explain? (It's the normal element.) *Opera: Sound element. *Marine: Water element. *Scorch: Fire element. *Gunk: Slimes. *Fuse: Electric element. *Hail: Ice element. *Arach: Bugs. Insects. *Twist: dA GliTCh eLEmten *Bonbon: Sweets element. *Jurassic: Primeval characters. Mostly fast and killer. *Gadget: Tech characters. Not iron. *Chroma: Color element. *Fusilade: Explosions. *Taboo: Magic element. EVEN IF MAGIC DOESN'T HAVE A NON-ELEMENTAL MAGIC. *Synergy: Teamwork element; works well for enemies which help other enemies. MOST OF THEM. *Divine: Good. Characters. *Wrath: Evil. Characters. *Paragon: MONEY MONEY MONEY! Enemies *Anipipe (Opera): Shootin' chimes like the good times! **Technopera (Gadget/Opera): Ball hoppin', tall poppin'! *Bombawl (Gadget/Fusilade): Bombers in crime! *Copy Crystal (Onyx/Synergy): Copying n'er-do-wells! *Dracofruit (Grama/Draco): Adapts by disguise! *Drui (Grama/Taboo): Defenders of nature! *Dumberblob Basic (Beh): "No." **Dumberblob Block (Twist): Doubles as game consoles! **Dumberblob Chemical (Bane): Doom in acid! **Dumberblock Critter (Beh): Pouncing pinheads! **Dumberblob Green (Grama): Fruity fencers! **Dumberblob Hydro (Marine): Liquid and Wick-lead! **Dumberblob Iron (Iron): Steely sharpeners! **Dumberblob Lightning (Fuse): Zapping with bad logic! **Dumberblob Magic (Taboo): Vampire killers! (somehow) **Dumberblock Mania (Draco): See Dumberblock Pyro! **Dumberblob Moony (Umbra): Leaves you in the darkness! **Dumberblob Polar (Hail): Chilly foes! **Dumberblob Pyro (Scorch): Can't handle dragons! **Dumberblob Rocky (Onyx): Can't hit hard stuff! **Dumberblob Smarty (Occult): Telekinetic jerks! **Dumberblob Stone (Onyx): Dragon killer! **Dumberblob Sunny (Glimmer): Shining... with NONSENSE! **Dumberblob Symbol (Occult): Spells your d-o-o-m! **Dumberblob Undead (Yurei): Scores "ghouls"! **Dumberblob Windy (Gale): Pollen-haters! *Drui (Grama/Taboo): Defenders of the forest! *Fannon (Gale/Fusilade): Blowin' away your presence! *Heater (Scorch/Jurassic): Hungry for your passion! *Panic!er (Opera): Caricatures of intimacy! *Puncheth'r (Vigor/Occult): Cunning sw'rd square'rs! *Rick 'o Chay (Fuse/Wrath): Dual-laser bullies! *Sludge (Gunk): Weak duplicators! *Stiim (Marine/Scorch): Contains boiling hatred! *Valker (Yurei/Iron): Horrors behind armor! **Lava Valker (Yurei/Scorch): Scorched and torched! *Venger (Wrath/Taboo): Corrupt Druis! *Windry (Gale/Taboo): Bloway fans! *Zixteen-is-a-Rodot (Fuse/Gadget): Zip 'n' Zap Robot! *Zesp (Occult/Taboo): PK spammers! Minibosses... *Bombawl Sr. (Gadget/Fusilade): A HUUUGE danger! *Doodoo (Fuse/Gadget): Mechanical "Maztermindz!" *Meddle Heavy (Opera/Iron): Kicks like heavy metal! *Springmaster (Occult/Taboo): Bouncier than their small! And some reduxes... *Shotbud (Grama): Not your best "bud"! **Sunshot (Grama/Glimmer): Shines with the sun! **Springbloom (Grama): "Springs" into action! **Haivy (Grama/Hail): Hails to the snow! **Phanbuds (Grama/Yurei): Mysterious floating flowers! **Char of the Volley (Grama/Scorch): From the fire arrows! *Killer Rabbid (Beh): CRAZIER THAN EVER! **Zag (Beh): Gun wielding killers! ***Snape Freeze (Hail): Called "Rabbid Eaters!" ***Ghoulie (Yurei): Killers of the dead! ***Charabbit (Scorch): Scorched their face! *Slime-002 (Gunk): Slimes but they're back! Fun Facts *Puncheth'r is Shakespearean for Puncher, according to Shakespeare. In fact their description is Shakespearen, original being "Smart sword fighters!" *Dumberblobs are a reference to the Numberblobs, the first enemies in Random Adventures. (they replace the Blobs after Mr. Yokai threatened to shut down Random Adventures due to it not being a single bit of original, directly ripping off SSLW aspects). **To get a bit dumber, Dumberblobs have the same strengths and weaknesses as the Buffs and Bruises in Random Adventures; for example, Dumberblob Magics do way more damage to Dumberblob Greens. *Dumberblob Polars used to have their quote be "Deadly and dumb logic!" until the water element was finally added. This was because before than Dumberblob Polars were also water types (possibly like in Jokemon). **Dumberblob Greens also were stated they can somehow melt ice. *Despite Dumberblob Mania saying "See Dumberblock Pyro", it's actually making the joke about Mania, being to "see Pyro". *Anipipe is based off of Animusic's Pipe Dreams. Same goes with Technopera, which is the real life Pipe Dreams. *Respectively, a few enemies are a reference to the Robobot armor, and each have a boss variant. **Rick 'o Chay and Doodoo are Beam Cyclops. Doodoo is a pun between dodo and doo, as in Waddle Doo. **Bombawl and Bombawl Sr. are Bomb Robots. *Their was an idea about replacing Rick 'o Chay and Doodoo with clown enemies able to juggle electric balls until it was scrapped, because Mr. Yokai thought the clowns could instead be able to use telekinesis and juggle psychokinetic orbs. **On the other hand, these clowns don't conduct electricity, unlike the ESP ability. It's possible that this may be changed, because Mr. Yokai hates when their's an enemy with an only. **They have now been given an official name, being called Zesp, and the mini-boss being Springmaster.